Dödlig besatthet
by Tacroy
Summary: Någon är besatt av Hermione. Hon är tillsammans med Ron, något som denna någon vill förhindra. Hon blir därför kidnappad. För Ron blir det en kamp mot klockan. Han måste hitta henne innan det är för sent.


_Varför lämnade du mig?_

_Fattar du inte att jag inte kan leva utan dig?_

_Jag älskar dig._

_Jag fan i mig dyrkar dig._

_Men du lämnar mig._

_Jag hatar dig._

_Ingen annan ska få dig._

_Jag älskar dig._

Jag viker ihop brevet snyggt och prydligt, klistrar igen långsidan och skriver hennes namn på det. Sen stoppar jag ner det i det hemliga facket på min koffert där det slår sällskap med de andra breven till henne.

Varför skickar jag dem helt enkelt inte till henne istället för att låta dem ta plats i kofferten? Enkelt, jag vill att hon ska lida. Lida på samma sätt som jag lider dag och natt när jag ser dem. Men nu ska de få lida, båda två.

Klockan är åtta och alla slottets invånare sitter i stora salen för att äta frukost.

- Harry, säger Hermione mjukt. Skulle du vilja vara snäll och ge mig äppeljosen?

Tankspritt nickar han, sträcker sig efter kannan och börjar hälla upp till henne. Men tyvärr är han lite för tankspridd och råkar välta glaset.

- Åh, förlåt Monie, säger han ursäktande medan han reser glaset. Jag är så ledsen.

Hon ler mot honom.

- Ingen fara.

Han hjälper henne att torka upp och återgår sedan till att tänka. Hermione börjar prata med Ron igen.

Den lilla scenen betraktas svartsjukt av isblå ögon från bordet mitt emot. Vreden kokar i honom när han ser 'vännerna' hålla på. Hon borde ju va hos honom. Det är ju han som älskar henne.

Efter frukosten stannar Ron och Hermione utanför stora salen ett ögonblick. Harry fortsätter, för han måste skynda sig till sin ockolumeringslektion med Dumbeldore (som nu är schemalagd för hans del).

- Vad är det Monie? frågar Ron oroligt när han ser hur blek hon är.

- Inget, svarar hon med en grimas av smärta. Bara ont i magen.

- Ska jag följa dig till sjukhusflygeln?

- Nej. Jag klarar mig själv. Gå till lektionen och börja anteckna, så skriver jag av när jag kommer tillbaka.

- Är du säker?

Hon ler småroat åt hans oro.

- Självklart. Jag klarar mig.

Han kysser henne och går sen iväg till fängelsehålorna. Hermione tittar efter honom en stund innan hon går mot sjukhusflygeln.

Jag ser henne nu. Allt går enligt planen. Bara en liten bit till.

Halvvägs till sjukhusflygeln känner hon hur en yrsel kommer över henne. Innan hon vet ordet av faller hon avsvimmad till golvet.

Helt enligt tidsschemat. Nu ska jag bara ta med henne till mitt eget krypin som nu ska bli hennes.

Omtöcknat vaknar Hermione till liv igen. Hon öppnar ögonen och får en chock, hon kan inte se! Hon känner sig fram för att få nån aning om var hon befinner sig. Hon kommer fram till en vägg. Hon följer den och kommer snabbt till hörnet. Även denna vägg följer hon. Andetagen blir snabba och oregelbundna när hon finner nästa vägg. Hon börjar få panik. Inte visst hon att hon hade cellskräck. På den vägg hon nyss funnit känner hon en trappa. Långsamt börjar hon gå upp för den. Men redan efter två steg märker hon det, hon är fastkedjad i golvet. Paniken växer samtidigt som skräcken. Var är hon? Hon kryper bort till ett hörn och kurar ihop sig till en boll för att samla sig. Hon känner att rummet är fuktigt och att golvet är av sten, troligtvis betong.

Vilken härlig känsla att se henne. Som ett vilset litet djur i en bur. Här kan jag stå i evigheter och bara njuta. Tyvärr så går inte det. Får ju inte väcka misstankar.

Klockan börjar bli mycket. Jag bör gå till lektionen nu så att ingen anar nått. Får väl komma tillbaka senare.

Rom sitter nere i fängelsehålan och undrar var Hermione tar vägen. Dörren till hålan öppnas så han tittar dit. Men det är bara Draco som kommer.

'Värst vad han verkar andfådd', tänker Ron frånvarande medan han skriver ner vad Snape nyss sa om de olika användningssätten för alruna.

Efter lektionen har Hermione fortfarande inte kommit tillbaka och han börjar bli lite orolig. På väg till Hagrids stuga, för att ha skötsel och vård av magiska djur, stöter han på Harry. De hälsar ansträngt på varandra. Tysta går de mot stugan medan Ron ideligen tittar sig över axeln. Till sist blir Harry lite trött på det så han frågar:

- Vad tittar du efter?

Ron rycket till vid tilltalet men svarar:

- Hermione. Hon har inte kommit tillbaka.

- Jag har inte sett henne sen frukosten, säger Harry och rycker lätt på axlarna.

- Hon kommer väl, säger Ron tyst för sig själv.

I sitt fängelse har Hermione gått igenom de flesta sinnesstämningar och är tillbaka på panik. Men nu är det en sorts avtrubbad panik som endast ger uttryck i de oseende ögonen. Så hör hon plötsligt en tung dörr öppnas. En sval bris sveper in i rummet och hon kryper ihop mer.

Hon känner sig betittad och tar mod till sig.

- Vem är du? stammar hon fram.

När hon inte får något svar blir hon djärvare.

- Vad gör jag här?

- Du är här för att jag vill det, får hon till svar.

Chockad över röstens lena hårdhet hoppar hon till. Hon känner igen rösten samtidigt som hon inte gör det.

- Vad...vad har du gjort med mig? frågar hon när hon åter fått kontroll över sin röst.

Hon kan nästan höra personen le.

- Förblindat dig.

Så känner hon plötsligt en hand mot sin kind och hon stelnar till.

- Här är du min. Bara min. Precis som det ska vara. Nu lämnar du mig aldrig mer.

Hon drar äcklat sig bort från honom och får till följd ett slag över ansiktet.

- Så du sätter dig upp emot mig va? väser han hårt. Passa dig. Du ska nog böja dig efter min vilja. Vet du hur länge man klarar sig utan mat?

Hermione vägrar svara.

- Flera veckor. Men med vatten är det en annan sak. Tre dagar, sen går det utför. Vi ses då.

Hon hör hur han avlägsnar dig. Hör hur dörren öppnas och stängs. Hon är ensam. Då börjar hon gråta.

- Ron, viskar hon halvkvävt. Hjälp mig.

Men hon vet att han inte kan höra henne.

Kvällen har kommit och Hermione är fortfarande inte tillbaka. Ron klättrar på väggarna av oro och frågar alla minst tusen gånger ifall de har sett henne. Men svaren blir alltid nekande.

Vid midnatt går han och lägger sig men ligger och snurrar i flera timmar innan han till slut faller i en orolig sömn.

Dagarna går och Ron börjar mer och mer att likna ett nervvrak. Vilda rykten cirkulerar på skolan om var Hermione har tagit vägen.

Vissa påstår att hon har lämnat skolan tillsammans med sin drömprins för att leva lycklig i alla sina dagar.

Andra säger att hon i hemlighet har tagit livet av sig och att kroppen kommer att dyka upp när man minst anar det.

Vilka dårar. Inte en gnutta sanning i deras påstående. Jag vet hur det ligger till. Och jag njuter av varje sekund. Att få se honom plågas till vanvett av oro och henne långsamt tyna bort och snart utan vilja. Då ska jag ta min hämnd. Först hennes kropp, sen hennes själ.

Tiden går för Hermione. Hon vet inte vad som är dag och vad som är natt. Den mystiske mannen har inte dykt upp igen. Hungern river i hennes kropp, men värst är törsten. Munnen är ständigt torr och läpparna spruckna. I början försökte hon komma bort, men hon gav upp de tankarna när hon upptäckte att det var meningslöst. Hon bara ligger på golvet och tänker på Ron. Hur orolig måsten inte han vara.

Efter en tid (hon vet inte hur lång) hör hon dörren öppnas igen. Långsamt och plågsamt vänder hon huvudet dit.

- Så, du lever än?

Rösten är hård samtidigt som den är lättad.

Än en gång reagerar hon på att hon känner igen den.

- Vad säger du, vill du ha nått att äta?

Knappt märkbart nickar hon.

- Tänkte väl det.

Hon hör steg i trappan som kommer mot henne. Hon hör hur det klirrar brevid henne och hon förstår att han sätter ner något.

- Drick!

Hon vill lyda, men det gör inte hennes kropp.

- Jasså!? Du vägrar lyda.

Hon försöker skaka på huvudet, men musklerna lyder inte.

- Som du vill.

Han vänder sig om och går med löftet att komma tillbaka nästa kväll.

Hermione lämnas ensam kvar. Hon vet att maten står brevid henne. Hon koncentrerar sig starkt på att röra sig och efter lång tid lyckas hon få tag i glaset och få i sig innehållet.

Hon är svag. Men det visste jag redan. Imorgon är hon knäckt. Då ska hon bli min, till kropp och själ. Så som vi en gång var.

Efter vad som känns som en evighet lyckas Hermione fokusera sina tankar igen. Hon minns vad han sa innan han gick 'Imorgon är allt över.' Hon tycker inte om de orden. Inte heller sättet han sa det på. Det lät så längtansfullt och slutgiltigt.

- Ron! skriker hon ut i sin desperation. Hjälp mig!

Plötsligt får hon en idé.

Tre nätter i rad nu hade Ron sovit oroligt på grund av Hermiones mystiska frånvaro. Men inatt sover han för en gångs skull bra. Men det hindrar honom inte från att vakna med ett ryck klockan sex på morgonen. Han drömde om henne. Hon bad om hjälp. Han fick en känsla av mörkar och kyla runt henne. Men hur ska han kunna hjälpa henne? Trots att han inte vet hur har han en stark känsla av att hon ska hjälpa honom. Ett annat starkt intryck var Hagrids stuga.

Han bestämmer sig för att leta direkt efter sista lektionen.

Ikväll. Då är det dags. Hon ska få se mig medan jag tar vad som rättmätigen är mitt. Så länge har jag väntat. Ikväll. Då kan hon inte längre lämna mig.

Dagen kryper fram tycker Ron. Han längtar efter att få ge sig iväg ut och leta efter henne.

Halv sju den kvällen packar han ihop sina saker efter spådomskonsten. Han går som vanligt upp till sovsalen och lämnar sina saker. Sen springer han genom slottet och ut på gården. Osäkert styr han stegen mot Hagrids stuga. Han letar en stund innan han får in svaga vibbar som känns som Hermione. Vid Hagrids stuga är signalerna starka, men han vet att han inte är framme. Av någon anledning dras han mot några buskar precis vid den förbjudna skogen.

Väl där särar han på dem och ser en dörr i jorden. Han drar upp den och kommer till en trappa som leder ner i mörker.

Hermione känner vinddraget. En tanke om slutet flyger genom huvudet på henne. Hon hör att främlingen drar ett chockat andetag och rusar fram till henne.

- Hermione! utropar han förskräckt.

Denna gången känner hon igen rösten.

- Ron, viskar hon svagt. Är detta en dröm?

Ron förmår inte att svara utan kramar bara om henne och gråter lättat.

Nu är jag nästan framme. Snart. Snart kan jag förverkliga min dröm. Snart är hon min.

Men va fan...!? Dörren är öppen. Så var det inte när jag gick igår. Bäst att ta fram trollstaven.

- Så du fann henne.

Rösten ekar i det lilla rummet och Ron tittar förskräckt upp mot dörren.

- Men...vad...?

Mer förmår han inte säga. Han ser killen i dörren helt dold i skugga och en stav riktad emot honom själv.

- Släpp henne. Hon är min.

Rons förlamning släpper, men inte hans grepp om Hermiones bräckliga kropp.

- Det är hon inte alls! skriker han tillbaka. Hon lämnade dig, minns du?

Han får ett kallt skratt till svar.

- Hon var min från första början. Du stal henne.

Han börjar uttala en dödsförbannelse över Ron men hinner inte långt.

En röd ljusblixt lyser upp förrän och killen faller ner för trappan.

In igenom dörren kommer en annan kille. Han håller staven riktad mot den förste medan han talar till Ron.

- Skynda dig. Få ut henne härifrån. Jag håller honom i schack.

Ron tvekar en sekund men lyder snart. Han befriar Hermione och lyfter upp henne i famnen. När han passerar killen i dörren säger han:

- Tack Draco.

- Inget att tala om. Få bort henne, säger han och nickar mot Hermione, innan Potter vaknar till liv igen. Jag tar hand om det här.


End file.
